The Solstice
by winter lodge
Summary: Awal adalah akhir. Lewat Pintu Matahari, seseorang menghilang dalam tabir antara dua kerajaan yang berdiri di atas tanah yang sama, namun dilindungi oleh langit yang berbeda.


**The Solstice**

 **Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended. Setting diadaptasi dari setting Tsukiuta If: Rabbit Kingdoms © Tsukino Production dan sedikit terinspirasi dari video klip EXO – MAMA.

 **Catatan:** human form!korosensei. karena ini rabbit kingdom AU jadi silakan bayangkan cast assclass dengan telinga kelinci kya!

.

.

.

 _ **Once upon a time, in a far, faraway kingdom ….**_

"Y-Yang Mulia!"

Uap putih tipis mengelilingi wajah Sugino Tomohito ketika ia berlari dari arah Gerbang Besar menuju jembatan pemisah antara Kerajaan Kelinci Hitam dengan hutan belantara. Hampir saja ia terpeleset berkali-kali meskipun sepatu kulit yang dipakainya dijamin Anti-Selip-Bahkan-Di tengah-Salju-Licin-Sekalipun (atau setidaknya sang pengrajin, Isogai, mengklaim begitu), beruntung ia cukup lihai untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Memperhatikan bagaimana orang yang ia panggil belum juga menyahut, Sugino berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, juga memperbesar volume suaranya.

"Yang Muliaaaa!"

Raja Shiota Nagisa tengah memasang pasak pada tiang pancang jembatan ketika akhirnya telinga hitamnya bergerak-gerak, menangkap suara familiar yang memanggilnya barusan. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak untuk menoleh—tangan masih memegang palu dan pasak—ke arah sang penasihat kerajaan yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Sugino?" tanya Nagisa, setelah memberikan kesempatan bagi Sugino untuk memperbaiki irama napasnya terlebih dahulu. "Apakah ada masalah di istana?"

Sugino menggeleng sejenak, kemudian tiba-tiba mengerjapkan mata, kemudian mengangguk. Tampaknya cepat sekali pikirannya berubah. Nagisa tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum kikuk melihat kelakuan penasihat kerajaannya itu.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Pangeran menghilang," jawab Sugino setelah meneguk salivanya. "Lagi."

" _Lagi."_ Nagisa mengulang, menekankan. Sugino mengangguk dengan ekspresi horor. Sungguh, berita terakhir yang ia ingin dengar di tengah pekerjaan konstruksi jembatan yang belum selesai adalah soal Menghilangnya Pangeran Maehara: Episode Sekian. Jumlah pelarian anak itu dari istana bahkan bisa jadi melebihi jumlah penduduk Kerajaan Kelinci Hitam sendiri. Sesungguhnya dari hati yang terdalam Nagisa ingin sekali memerintahkan Sugino untuk santai saja dan minum teh di tengah cuaca yang dingin ini, tapi sebagai pangeran Maehara punya banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan, termasuk menjadi penanggungjawab di kerajaan bagian dalam, setidaknya sampai Nagisa selesai mengerjakan bagiannya dalam perbaikan jembatan yang rusak.

"Dia selalu menghilang di saat-saat seperti ini," gumam Nagisa sambil mulai kembali memasang pasak. Hanya dengan dua kali pukul, pasak tersebut tertancap kuat di tiang pancang. Agaknya sang raja menemukan cara paling tepat untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya.

"Mungkin ia kabur hari ini karena tahu Yang Mulia akan turun langsung untuk membantu pembangunan jembatan?" Sugino bertanya, retoris. Argumen yang diberikannya masuk akal juga. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk berhenti mempublikasikan jadwal sang raja pada seluruh penghuni istana.

"Benar juga …" Nagisa tertawa hambar.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana, Yang Mulia?" Sugino bertanya dengan nada takut-takut. Bagaimanapun juga, selain jadi penasihat istana, ia juga punya tugas tambahan sebagai pengawas sang pangeran yang hobi kabur itu. Jika sang pangeran kabur lagi, itu tandanya ia tidak becus menjalani tugasnya. Pertama kali Pangeran Maehara kabur dari istana, Sugino mendapatkan hukuman yang cukup berat (Maehara juga, tentunya), namun tampaknya pihak istana sudah mulai bosan menghukum Sugino karena bandelnya Maehara memang tiada dua.

Nagisa menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah. Kalau lapar juga nanti dia pulang. Lagipula, siang ini akan jadi siang yang pendek, bukan? Sebandel-bandelnya Pangeran, jika matahari terbenam ia pasti pulang, kok."

"Ah, benar juga," gumam Sugino mengiyakan sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Ini sudah saatnya, ya … Malam Panjang Tahunan!"

.

.

.

 _ **Once upon a time, in another far, faraway kingdom ….**_

Di salah satu sudut hutan, kau bisa mendengar dengan ramai suara derap kaki kuda yang berlari dan anak panah yang melesat dari busurnya. Hayami Rinka dengan lihai mengarahkan kudanya dengan tali kekang di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan erat memegang busur. Matanya yang setajam elang memperhatikan dengan awas, bahkan setiap gerakan kecil seperti dahan yang patah atau tumpukan daun yang bergerak tak luput dari penglihatannya. Matanya mata pemburu. Di sebelah kanan kudanya, tergantung sebuah kantung kulit yang terbentuk seperti buntalan yang begitu besar. Kemungkinan besar isinya adalah hasil buruan.

Hazama Kirara mengikuti dari belakang. Anak panah di punggungnya masih banyak, tidak seperti milik Hayami yang hanya tersisa dua batang lagi. Kecepatan kudanya pun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kuda Hayami, namun cukup cepat untuk bisa menjaga jarak sekitar lima meter di antara mereka. Untuk sekilas, Hazama tidak terlihat selihai Hayami. Ia memegang tali kekang dengan dua tangan dan postur tubuhnya tegak—sedikit bungkuk—tidak condong ke depan seperti Hayami. Tapi, tentu saja terlibatnya Hazama dalam perburuan ini bukanlah tanpa alasan.

Mereka baru saja melewati suatu tempat di hutan ketika tiba-tiba telinga putih Hazama yang awalnya turun tiba-tiba menegak—ia mendeteksi sesuatu di daerah tersebut. Kedua telinga itu bergerak-gerak dengan tak sabar.

"Rinka-san!" panggilnya, cukup keras untuk membuat Hayami menghentikan kudanya dengan gerakan cepat, lalu menoleh.

"Kau menemukannya?"

"Mata airnya ada di barat!" seru Hazama.

Hayami berbalik, mengarahkan kudanya menuju tempat Hazama. "Kautahu, kau bisa bilang padaku kalau aku terlalu cepat. Aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini, lho."

"Tidak apa-apa. Insting pemburu sulit untuk diredam, bukan begitu?" tanya Hazama sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya kebetulan bisa mendengar suara mata airnya. Lagipula, tanpa Rinka-san, kita tidak akan dapat begitu banyak ayam hutan."

"Ya, tapi sayangnya untuk Upacara Kenaikan Tahta nanti kita tidak hanya butuh ayam hutan." Hayami tersenyum simpul. "Rusa-rusa manis itu pasti ada di sekitar mata air, kan?"

"Kemungkinan besar. Mari berdoa kerajaan mereka tidak diserang predator lain sebelum kita," gumam Hazama. "Baiklah, Rinka-san, silakan pimpin jalan. Aku ingin misi perburuan ini segera selesai agar aku bisa memeriksa perpustakaanku. Aku merasa tidak aman meninggalkan perpustakaanku dengan Sang Pangeran dan Sang Putri di dalamnya."

Hayami memperbaiki sejenak sadelnya yang sedikit bergeser, lalu menimpali, "Kau begitu sayang dengan perpustakaanmu ya, Hazama."

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku mengoleksi buku-buku di sana dengan usaha dan jerih payah. Jika Pangeran Karma mengacau di perpustakaanku, ia tidak akan dapat restuku di Upacara Kenaikan Tahta besok."

"Baiklah, mari segera tangkap rusa-rusa tersebut agar kau bisa tenang, hm?"

Hayami memacu kudanya terlebih dahulu. Hazama mengikuti di belakang, dan keduanya akhirnya menghilang di antara dedaunan dan barisan batang pohon.

.

.

.

Agaknya, kemunculan wajah Maehara di jendela di samping meja kerja Isogai adalah hal yang sama rutinnya dengan makan tiga kali sehari atau menyikat gigi tiap setelah sarapan dan sebelum tidur. Sang pengrajin sepatu hanya menoleh sedikit, lalu tak lama kemudian kembali fokus dengan pola-pola di atas lembaran kulit. Maehara biasanya kebal apabila diabaikan Isogai, namun tidak ketika Nona Kanzaki datang mengantar kulit dan menanyakan kenapa ada Pangeran Maehara di jendela. Pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh Isogai dengan dingin: _Tidak apa-apa, Kanzaki-san, nanti kalau dia lapar juga pergi_. Nona Kanzaki hanya menampilkan senyum aneh lalu pamit untuk kembali ke tokonya.

"Oi, kau dingin sekali!" seru Maehara setelah rentetan ketukan di jendela berhasil memaksa Isogai untuk membuka jendelanya. "Tak bisakah kau memberikan aku kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya sebentar? Aku rela menggigil di sini hanya untuk mencari kesempatan bicara dengannya tapi kau bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan itu, jahat sekali."

"Kalau kau mau bicara dengan Nona Kanzaki, silakan datang saja ke toko atau peternakannya sendiri. Tokonya tidak jauh dari sini, tapi peternakannya ada di belakang bukit, agak jauh memang, tapi kau kan pangeran, pakai saja salah satu kereta kuda yang ada di istana." Isogai menjawab panjang lebar dengan perhatian yang masih terpusat pada pola-pola sepatu.

Maehara meringis. "Uh, aku memilih untuk tidak menggunakan properti istana, sih."

"Ya sudah, jalan sendiri kalau begitu."

"Daripada susah-susah, lebih baik sapa dia ketika ia datang mengantar kulit ke sini, benar kan?" Telinga hitam Maehara bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan antusias. "Hemat waktu dan tenaga."

"Maaf sekali, tapi tempat ini bukan biro jodoh, silakan cari pacar di tempat lain saja."

Kalimat Isogai barusan membuat Maehara menggembungkan pipinya. "Kukira kita berteman."

"Justru aku ingin kau lebih serius karena kita berteman," tukas Isogai sambil meletakkan gunting dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Mari kita bicara serius—Maehara, kau putus dengan pacar terakhirmu setelah tiga hari pacaran. Lebih tepatnya dua setengah hari. Jelas, kan? Aku tidak akan membantu kalau kau main-main terus seperti itu."

"Hei, enak saja kau menuduhku main-main!" Kedua telinga Maehara menegak. "Saat aku pertama kali mengenal dia, aku merasa dia adalah perempuan yang cocok untukku, namun … ternyata tidak. Wajar kan kalau aku mengakhiri hubungan daripada terus menerus menderita karena ketidakcocokan."

"Klise," keluh Isogai.

"Hei, meskipun klise bukan berarti itu tidak nyata!"

"Ya, ya, terserah," gumam Isogai. "Lalu? Sampai kapan kau akan mencari perempuan yang _'cocok'_ untukmu itu, hm?"

Maehara terdiam sejenak. Kedua telinganya turun. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada kusen jendela, tiba-tiba pandangan matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit. Ekspresinya saat itu layaknya seperti seseorang yang tengah merindukan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Malah terkadang muncul pikiran-pikiran kalau aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan perempuan yang cocok untukku. Entah kenapa."

.

.

.

Telinga putih Karma menegak dan bergerak-gerak dengan cepat bersamaan dengan suara gaduh yang berasal dari rak nomor sepuluh.

Ia tak perlu bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, karena kemungkinannya hanya satu: kakaknya yang keras kepala itu berusaha mengambil buku yang tak dapat ia jangkau, namun berakhir menjatuhkan sebuah rak karena tubuhnya terjatuh dan mendorong rak tersebut. Karma bahkan tak bisa memuji dirinya sendiri ketika ia mendapati bahwa tebakannya itu benar (sekali lagi, karena kemungkinannya memang hanya satu) dan yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kekacauan yang terjadi. Rio duduk di di lantai, merentangkan tangan seolah ingin memasukkan rak tersebut dalam pelukannya, sementara rak tersebut sudah dalam posisi miring. Untungnya masih ada rak lain di belakangnya yang mampu menjadi penopang, meskipun tampaknya rak itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Jika Karma tidak cepat-cepat membetulkan posisi rak tersebut, kemungkinan besar akan terjadi efek domino yang akan mengacaukan perpustakaan ini. Seandainya hal itu terjadi, Karma akan kehilangan satu restu penduduk kerajaan pada Upacara Kenaikan Tahta besok.

"Kurasa aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau tidak bisa ambil buku, bilang aku." Karma menggelengkan kepala layaknya orangtua yang mendapati anaknya mengacau di dapur. "Coba katakan padaku kapan terakhir kali usahamu yang merepotkan diri sendiri berakhir merepotkan orang lain?"

Rio menggembungkan pipi. Dari ekspresinya yang tampak bosan dan muak, agaknya Karma sudah menceramahinya soal ini ribuan kali.

"Ya, ya, maaf. Dan terima kasih," gumam Rio pelan. "Aku tadi tidak minta tolong karena kau tampaknya sedang asyik membaca."

"Oh, aku akan lebih memilih untuk menghentikan bacaanku dan menolongmu daripada membiarkan kekacauan seperti ini terjadi, Kakak Tersayang," ucap Karma setengah menggerutu, sambil menggendong Rio untuk mendudukkannya di atas sebuah kursi beroda. "Nah. Jadi, sebenarnya tadi mau baca buku yang mana?"

"Ngg …" Pandangan Rio menelusuri barisan atas rak sembari tangannya sibuk menghamparkan selendang di atas pangkuannya. "Ah, yang itu. _Sejarah Sihir Hitam Pra-Kerajaan Kelinci Putih_."

"Yang ini?" Tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, Karma menarik buku tersebut keluar dari rak. "Ini jelek. Banyak dikritik. Katanya tidak sesuai dengan sejarah yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, toh aku baca buku apa saja. Kalaupun tidak akurat, aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai karya fiksi, bukan begitu?" Rio menerima buku yang disodorkan Karma dengan riang. "Tapi aku heran, kenapa buku ini bisa menerima kritik seperti itu padahal penulisnya adalah sejarawan yang cukup kredibel—"

Tuturan kalimat Rio tentang buku yang akan dibacanya dihentikan oleh suara dari pintu perpustakaan yang tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. Karma belum sempat menyiapkan berjuta alasan tentang mengapa masih ada buku yang berantakan di lantai, seandainya yang datang itu adalah sang pemilik perpustakaan, namun tampaknya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan mereka. Yang datang barusan bukan Hazama Kirara sang pemilik perpustakaan, namun ketua pengawal perempuan di istana—Okano Hinata.

Melihat ekspresi Okano, Karma batal berpikir bahwa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan mereka.

"Ternyata benar, Anda berdua ada di sini," gumamnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Yang Mulia Pangeran, kami sudah mencari-cari Anda sejak pagi tadi. Ternyata Yang Mulia keluyuran di sini … saya masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Anda selalu lebih memilih untuk main-main di perpustakaan ini dibandingkan perpustakaan istana?"

"Karena di perpustakaan istana tidak ada buku soal sihir hitam?" Karma menjawab dengan pertanyaan sambil mengangkat sebelah bahunya. Okano menghela napas panjang. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mencariku sejak pagi?"

Jika alasan Okano mencarinya adalah soal tetek bengek Upacara Kenaikan Tahta besok, Karma sudah menyiapkan diri untuk kabur lagi.

"Korosensei mencari Anda, Yang Mulia Pangeran." Kalimat ini berhasil menghapuskan rencana Karma untuk kabur. "Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganmu."

"Eh?" Karma mengerutkan alisnya. "Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganku?"

"… Mungkin terkait Upacara Kenaikan Tahta besok?" timpal Rio. "Aku tahu kau sudah bilang kalau kau ogah berurusan dengan segala macam urusan Upacara, Adik Tersayang, tapi karena ini Korosensei, kupikir kau sebaiknya segera temui dia."

Karma mengeluh pelan. "Baiklah."

.

 **solstice**

[ _when the sun stand still_ ]

.

Taman atap istana bukanlah tempat favorit untuk Karma kunjungi dalam cuaca yang gerah seperti ini. Meskipun di sana terdapat banyak pohon dan tanaman untuk menjaga kesejukan, tetap saja hal tersebut tidak dapat mengalahkan ruangan tertutup yang tidak terkena sinar matahari langsung. Hanya saja, Korosensei memiliki pendapat yang berbeda. Ia tampak menikmati duduk-duduk di taman atap ditemani dengan teh panas dan beberapa buah roti manis. Sekali lagi, _teh panas_. Karma berpikir mengapa pria ini tidak memesan jus jeruk saja, atau apapun yang dapat mendinginkan tubuh di cuaca seperti ini.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk upacara besok, Pangeran?" tanya Korosensei dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Karma mengangkat bahunya sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"Begitulah …" Karma menjawab dengan jawaban paling tidak menjawab. "Aku sudah hapal sumpahnya, sudah berbicara dengan perwakilan penduduk kerajaan untuk pemberian restu, dan untuk masalah teknis perayaan sudah kuserahkan sepenuhnya pada Okano. Sekarang pemburu terbaik kerajaan sedang mencari bahan-bahan untuk sajian upacara, mengingat kemampuannya aku yakin itu tidak akan memakan waktu lama."

Mendengar penuturan sang pangeran, Korosensei mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menyesap tehnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Besok akan jadi hari yang panjang."

Karma terkekeh. "Secara literal, ya. Besok adalah Siang Panjang Tahunan, _Sensei_ ," jelasnya. "Tapi, yah, secara figuratif juga tampaknya ya. Besok akan jadi hari yang panjang … aku masih belum tahu apakah aku akan melewatinya dengan baik."

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Kau pangeran, besok akan jadi raja. Kau sudah disiapkan untuk Upacara Kenaikan Tahta dan hal-hal yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Kau akan jadi raja yang baik."

Karma terdiam sebentar setelah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum aneh.

"Ini semua berkat Anda, _Sensei,_ " ujarnya. "Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa lagi atas bimbinganmu, dan segalanya yang telah kauberikan untuk kerajaan ini. Selama ini Anda sudah bekerja sangat keras …."

Korosensei menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tidak. Kau yang bekerja keras, Pangeran. Aku hanya membantu. Kebetulan saja aku punya kekuatan untuk itu. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, karena Pangeran telah mengizinkan makhluk seperti aku mengemban tanggung jawab yang begitu besar di kerajaan ini."

Karma mengangguk canggung. "Tetap saja, jasa Anda tidak akan kulupakan … bagaimanapun juga, Anda sudah menjalankan tugas-tugas raja dengan sangat baik."

Begitu Karma mengatupkan bibirnya usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tidak ada lagi di antara mereka berdua yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Karma mengepalkan tangannya dengan canggung, sementara Korosensei menghabiskan teh panasnya.

"Anu, _Sensei_ …." Pada akhirnya, perkataan Karma menghentikan keheningan. "Mohon bantuannya untuk besok, sekali lagi."

Suara denting gelas yang beradu dengan tatakannya terdengar terlebih dahulu sebelum muncul jawaban dari Korosensei.

"Pangeran, sesungguhnya aku takut aku tidak bisa menghadiri Upacara Kenaikan Tahta besok. Perjumpaanku denganmu kali ini kumaksudkan untuk berpamitan."

"Pamitan?" Karma mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya cepat. "Me-memangnya _Sensei_ mau ke mana?"

"Bepergian," jawab Korosensei singkat dan padat. "Aku ingin menjelajahi dunia ini. Dunia ini menarik sekali, berbeda dengan duniaku. Aku ingin pergi ke tanah nun jauh di sana, tanah yang bahkan tak bisa kalian lihat dari sini."

"Tapi—" potong Karma setengah panik. "Tak bisakah _Sensei_ menunggu sampai upacaraku selesai?"

Korosensei menggeleng, tampak sangat berat hati.

"Maafkan aku, Pangeran, tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan seorang kawan lama."

Karma sudah siap untuk melontarkan rentetan pertanyaan, namun ia urung melakukannya. Korosensei nyaris tak pernah memberikan jawaban yang jelas soal kehidupan pribadinya—sejak awal bertemu, Karma hanya tahu bahwa Korosensei tidak berasal dari dunia yang sama dengannya, karena ia tidak punya telinga yang panjang. Selain itu, hal yang Karma ketahui lainnya hanyalah jenis-jenis kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Korosensei, seperti teleportasi dan kemampuan untuk berpindah dimensi. Sisanya—seperti bagaimana keadaan dunia tempatnya berasal atau apakah ia punya adik dan kakak—tidak ada yang tahu soal itu kecuali Korosensei sendiri.

" _Sensei,"_ gumam Karma. "Apakah aku bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah orang hebat dan kau punya banyak orang hebat di sisimu. Sang Putri, Okano-san, pemburu-pemburu dan penasihat istana terbaik, kau punya segalanya." Korosensei tersenyum lembut. "Kau pasti bisa jadi raja yang hebat."

Selagi Karma sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Korosensei menggerakkan tangannya yang bersarung putih dalam gerakan melingkar yang halus, menciptakan sebuah bros perak dari ketiadaan. Bros itu berbentuk seperti matahari, dengan cacahan batu-batu mulia menghiasi tepi-tepinya. Mata Karma membulat ketika Korosensei menyodorkan bros tersebut padanya.

"Kenang-kenangan dariku," jelas Korosensei sementara Karma mengamati bros tersebut penuh keraguan. "Aku menyesal kita tidak bisa bersama lebih lama lagi, jadi biarkanlah bros tersebut mewakiliku."

"… _Sensei_ —"

"Aku tidak akan bosan mengulang ini, Pangeran: _kau akan jadi raja yang sangat hebat_."

Di dalam kamus Karma, kalimat tersebut bukanlah kalimat untuk berpamitan. Kalimat untuk berpamitan baginya adalah selamat tinggal, sampai berjumpa lagi, aku mohon diri, atau kalimat-kalimat lain yang serupa. Oleh karena itulah ia sontak berdiri dengan wajah kesal ketika Korosensei menghilang tepat setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut. _Oi, Anda bahkan belum berpamitan dengan Sang Putri_ , begitu Karma membatin. Telinganya bergerak-gerak selagi matanya sibuk mencari-cari, namun nihil—Korosensei benar-benar sudah pergi, menyisakan dirinya di taman atap ini, bersama perangkat minum tehnya yang ajaibnya sudah bersih, serta bros matahari di atas meja.

Bros itu tampak berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari musim panas.

.

.

.

Jauh, jauh di dalam hutan belantara, terdapat sebuah Pintu Matahari yang menjadi batas antara dua dunia. Pintu tersebut hanya dapat dibuka ketika satu dunia mengalami Siang Panjang Tahunan, dan dunia yang lain mengalami Malam Panjang Tahunan. Hanya saja, bukan hanya itu persyaratan yang diperlukan untuk membuka Pintu Matahari. Ada persyaratan lain apabila kau ingin membuka pintu tersebut.

Korosensei tahu keberadaan Pintu itu, bahkan bisa jadi ia adalah satu-satunya individu di dua dunia tersebut yang mengetahui soal Pintu Matahari. Maka dari itu, ia cukup terkejut ketika ia melihat ada orang lain yang tengah menunggu di depan Pintu Matahari ketika ia tiba, namun keterkejutan itu sirna ketika akhirnya Korosensei melihat wajah orang tersebut.

"Ah, kawan lama," gumamnya ramah. "Senang sekali bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu, Nona Irina."

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan orang itu tampak kesal. Ia mendecih.

"Apa-apaan dengan klise itu, hah?" geramnya. "Coba hitung sudah berapa lama kau meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu di Dunia Atas. Kau pemimpin kami, dan bisa bayangkan kekacauan yang terjadi ketika kau malah pergi dan memilih untuk bermain-main dengan … dengan kelinci-kelinci di Dunia Bawah?"

Irina berkacak pinggang begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat marah, namun Korosensei tampak tidak gentar.

"Aku tidak bermain-main, Nona Irina. Aku hanya sedikit membantu."

"Jika sedikit yang kaumaksud itu sampai mengubah struktur dan menciptakan dua dunia paralel, standarmu cukup tinggi, Yang Mulia," timpal Irina dengan nada nyinyir. "Dan sekarang, apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan Pintu Matahari, hm?"

"Aku? Aku ingin mengunjungi satu anak lagi di seberang sana."

Irina menatap Korosensei tidak percaya. "Yang benar saja! Aku—aku tahu aturan penggunaan Pintu Matahari, dan dengan melewati pintu ini berarti kau—"

Korosensei kembali tersenyum, lembut.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya bertemu anak-anak pemilik hati yang murni sampai kau bertemu dengan mereka secara langsung, Nona Irina."

Irina melakukan segala cara untuk mencegah Korosensei mendekati Pintu Matahari, termasuk menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya, namun kekuatan tersebut tampaknya terlalu lemah jika dibandingkan dengan milik Korosensei. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Pintu Matahari mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang terang, lalu perlahan-lahan membuka. Korosensei melangkah masuk; Irina hanya bisa menatap dari tempatnya dengan kepalan tangan bergetar dan bibir bawah digigit.

Tepat sebelum Pintu Matahari tertutup, Korosensei menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik, memandang Irina untuk terakhir kali.

"Kupikir, Tuan Karasuma akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Bukan begitu, Nona?"

Pintu Matahari tertutup.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, tidak ada waktu istirahat yang cukup bagi Sang Raja. Jika siang tadi Nagisa sibuk dengan jembatan yang rusak, malam ini ia harus mempelajari berbagai laporan defisit pangan karena pemburu-pemburu masih terjebak di hutan. Oleh karena itu, perbaikan jembatan harus dikerjakan secepatnya, namun masalah lain yang muncul adalah masalah pada anggaran. Mengingat pemasukan kerajaan juga berkurang, persediaan dana untuk perbaikan jembatan terbilang cukup minim untuk target penyelesaian jembatan. Menakjubkan betapa satu infrastruktur kerajaan saja dapat menimbulkan dampak ke berbagai aspek kehidupan.

"Tidak boleh begini." Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memegangi pipi. "Aku harus bisa menangani ini, ya, aku harus bisa. Aku bersama orang-orang hebat yang saling mendukung … aku harus bisa."

Konsentrasi Nagisa dibuyarkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerja. Sugino masuk membawa lentera ketika sudah mendapat izin.

"Yang Mulia, tadi aku bertemu seorang pria yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ujarnya. "Tapi kukatakan Yang Mulia sedang sibuk, jadi sedang tidak bisa menerima tamu."

"Siapa?" Nagisa mengerutkan alis. Sugino menggeleng.

"Saya tidak tahu, Yang Mulia, namun tampaknya ia bukan penduduk sini. Ia menolak ketika kutawari membuat janji di lain hari, jadi ia menitipkan sesuatu padaku."

Sugino mengeluarkan sebuah bros berbentuk bulan dari saku mantelnya. Warnanya emas, dengan cacahan batu mulia yang menghiasi pinggirannya. Bros itu tampak berkilau di bawah sinar lentera.

.

.

.

 **to be continued.**


End file.
